


Not The Only One

by krisherdown



Series: The Unholy trilogy [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmitry is getting on everyone's last nerve at practice before the Davis Cup quarterfinal and Marat can't help but find it hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only One

The team is getting ready for the Davis Cup quarterfinal and you know that Dmitry is spying on Marat, again. He's rooting us on while dealing with an injury - or just looking for an excuse to hang around, depending on your perspective.  
  
It doesn't matter his reason because he's aggravating everybody on the team. Mikhail is the only one so far who's done anything about it - but hitting Dima upside the head does little good. Then again, there's no blood so Dmitry should consider himself lucky.  
  
Marat finds his jealousy hilarious. You haven't decided if he's got a point. Then again, as far as you can tell, Dima doesn't know anything is really going on either.  
  
Marat wants to tell him, just to see his reaction. He's been dealing with Dmitry in the background for at least a year and he finds the crush "cute".

As far as you know, he's not a stalker, so "cute" _might_ be the correct word. You've seen the word "cunning" listed in the thesaurus as a synonym so it's likely the case. 

* * * * *

"You hear Marat's playing singles?" Mikhail says as soon as Dmitry sits down at the table for lunch.

Dmitry shrugs. "It's a better matchup." You agree but still find the tone irritating. Especially since the two more typical opponents are sitting right here. You _are_ thankful for the rest and Marat _does_ desperately needs a chance, but whether Mikhail agrees with either is a different story. Right now, Marat's dealing with the coaches so hasn't yet faced the team.

Mikhail shakes his head. "I hope coach's instinct is right. This will either save his year or send him further down the spiral." He takes a forkful of chicken before continuing, "He has been odd all year. He's stopped _flirting_! Personally, I'm thrilled and so is my girlfriend. But it's not the Marat Safin we all know. Maybe he needs someone to revive that passionate beast."

You chuckle, as does the rest of the table, but Dmitry frowns. It's as if he's only just realized that Mikhail is right. "Maybe that sports psychologist told him to abstain."

"Uh uh. I think he's found someone."

There's the resurrection of Jealous Dima, his tone sharp as he states emphatically, "Marat hasn't found someone. I'd know."

Mikhail jokes, "Right. How would you know that? Do you follow him at all times?"

You have been trying to focus on your food but you can't help but mutter under your breath, "He does." 

Dmitry does a double take, causing Mikhail to try not to spray his food all over the table. Mikhail exclaims, "Oh man. If _he_ noticed, you got it _bad._ Yet Marat doesn't know?"

Dmitry shrugs. You're glad Mikhail is focused on him because you're so tempted to say the truth.

Mikhail suggests, "You should try. Make a move. That way you can move _on_. Marat could _already_ be messing with your brain. Man, it's not healthy."

"What's not healthy?" Marat asks, sliding in next to you.

Dmitry sends a narrow look Mikhail's way. Mikhail doesn't even notice it but bails him out anyway. "Your lack of flirting. Maybe that's what's wrong with your game."

Marat smiles his way, lecherous in tone. "I should flirt?" He turns his head away from them and leans into you, whispering in your ear, "This is really about Dima, isn't it?" You nod, your eyes traveling toward the two pale lasers staring right at you. Marat rests his chin on your shoulder and wraps an arm around your waist, continuing to speak to Mikhail. "I realize I haven't done that lately but I'm trying to settle down, Mischa. The press is unhappy but I try to be charming to one or two people." You know he's taking advantage of this rare opportunity at a public moment but you're trying not let on it's anything more than a stupid game. "It does get lonely."

You lightheartedly shove Marat away. Mikhail is amused. Dmitry is really not. "If you weren't interested, _say_ so. But using _him_ to do it?"

Marat turns to you, saying innocently, "Am I using you?"

You reply blankly, "Other than my shoulder a few seconds ago, I'd say no."

Marat continues, "See, Dima? It's all in your head." You can tell he wants to say more but Marat is incapable of being outright mean to anyone.

"Right," Dmitry says doubtfully. "I just remembered I have a rehab appointment." The chair squeaking against the floor loud enough to declare his reaction to the room.

Mikhail shakes his head. "He's a delicate flower."

"He's been following me for _a year_ ," Marat points out.

"Still... okay, good point... so you're aware it's been that long. You haven't told him to cut it out? That you're not interested?"

You remark, "He cannot say no to an adoring audience."

Though you mean it as a joke, Marat stares at you. He says seriously, "I have been, _amor_."

Your voice is low when telling him, "Don't do this. Not now."

Marat glances Mikhail's way, catching on to your meaning. That flirty smile is back when he says, "Did he really leave or is he lurking by the door?"

Mikhail hasn't recovered from Marat slipping in the term of endearment, so is distracted when he answers. "Why you ask?"

"Mischa," Marat says in exasperation.

"There's a shadow so likely lurking."

Marat says, "You want me to get him to stop?" He's staring right at you.

Mikhail hasn't caught on. "Well, yeah, but..."

Your eyes widen and you're shaking your head furiously. You _know_ where there is going and you don't like it at all.

"You don't _want_ him to leave me alone? You _want_ him to be _watching me_." He's saying "me" but is implying "us".

"The answer to the question you haven't yet asked is no." No audience. No way.

Mikhail is watching you two and throwing glances to the shadow you're guessing is still in the doorway. He's waiting for the shadow to react, but isn't sure himself if what's happening in front of him is for show.

"How about this? If I win the first match, you reward me."

"Do you really _need_ that kind of incentive?"

"You're right. This year has stunk even more than last year." He frowns. "Not worth the wager."

"No, I mean..." You were aware from the beginning that the longer you were with Marat, the more likely you'd break your self-imposed rules about your private life. But you can't take seeing Marat so down about his game. You rest a hand on Marat's knee. "If you lose, I'm telling Dima that this happened because of how desperately you want him."

Marat doesn't quite figure out what you mean until he begins kissing you back. He murmurs against your lips, "I've been wanting this all day."

You hear loud footsteps stomping away and Mikhail saying something that sounds like, "Igor owes me money," but you no longer care.  
  
  



End file.
